


Honey

by Am000zing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's all cuteness tbh, M/M, i love them theyre my ult ship dont touch me, iwaoi - Freeform, yes they listen to jyp's music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am000zing/pseuds/Am000zing
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa dance in the kitchen as a way to kick off their Sunday morning.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> This fluffy one is for you frenchy :DDD is it ok to call you that? that's my name for you now °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Iwaizumi wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing. He groggily gets up, puts on a pair of briefs and a random tee, and makes his way to the kitchen.

Oikawa, who is wearing Iwaizumi’s godzilla tee and a pair booty shorts (which Iwaizumi especially makes sure to take note of), is mixing chocolate chips with waffle batter. His laptop is on the kitchen counter, a [lofi playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13uTZ57GoSU) off youtube being his background music.

Iwaizumi walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Oikawa from behind. Oikawa pours the batter into the waffle maker, carefully closes it, and turns around just to say:

“Oh my god Iwa-chan there’s this FANTASTIC song that I’m obsessed with right now, but i didn’t want to play it out loud until you woke up.”

Of course that’s the first thing he says in the morning.

Iwaizumi sighs, “What dumb song did you come across?”

“Hold up, lemme search it up.”

Oikawa leans over behind Iwaizumi and types into the search bar: [Honey JYP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwzsH_SlYr8).

“JYP? Kpop? Seriously tooru?”

Iwaizumi notices a faint pink dusting across Oikawa’s cheeks when he first-names him, but that’s an imagery he keeps to himself.

Oikawa huffs, “Hey, not all kpop consist of cheesy love songs or cringey rap music.” He clicks on the first thing that pops up, but quickly pauses it before the music starts.

“Plus… how did you know JYP is kpop-related?”

Iwaizumi is stunned, fumbling over his words. He can’t possibly tell Oikawa that he researched the genre while they were in high school so that he could understand Oikawa’s references.

“Uhhh, I, uhm-”

“Are you hiding some guilty pleasure from me?”

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a cheeky smile, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Shut up”

Oikawa dramatically presses play on the video.

“Well, it’s a song perfect for what we put on top of our waffles-"

Oikawa whispers into Iwaizumi's ear, "-and in our love life."

Iwaizumi shoves him away, red-faced. Oikawa cheekily laughs at his flustered reaction.

Oiks spins around, singing along

> _Oh Honey~_

He puts his fingers to his lips

> _Mmmuah!_

He grabs onto iwa’s arms, and swings them back and forth, attempting to mimic the choreography.

Iwa knows that he can’t resist Oikawa’s dumb dance moves and him singing only to the english parts of the song. So he just dances along as they wait for the waffle maker to finish cooking. 

> _Oh Honey, Oh Baby!_

Oikawa laces their fingers together as he swings his hips from side to side.

 

It’s these moments that Iwa realizes how hard he’s fallen for this dumb idiot. Despite being young adults who have to bear burden of “adult” responsibilities (he doesn’t even think he’s adulting properly), he always cherishes times like these when he doesn’t have to think about school, work, or taxes.

 

It’s just them two, dancing and humming along to the song, singing along when the lyrics they’re familiar with pop up.

Oikawa grins as he yells: 

> _Now everybody party!_

He and Iwaizumi swing around the small kitchen floor of their apartment, laughing and stumbling over each other. Oikawa, who is totally engrossed in the music, dances them to the living room. He enthusiastically sways his hips, swinging their connected arms. Iwaizumi is all smiles, matching Oikawa’s bouncing steps.

Their fun is interrupted by a couch that they both ungracefully land on. Iwaizumi’s back hits the cushions while Oikawa lands atop his chest. Iwaizumi laughs so hard that tears come out, and Oikawa hoists himself on Iwaizumi’s chest. When laughters subside, Iwaizumi notices that the song has ended. It’s quiet, excusing the conversation that they have by just gazing at each other. Oikawa’s eyes are full of Iwaizumi, rich with emotion.

 _I love you_.

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s nose.

“I know.”

Oikawa looks startled at the action and his words, questioning, “What do you mean by that? How would you know what I was thinking?”

Iwaizumi pecks Oikawa’s cheeks.

“I just know. You’re the type that wears his heart on his sleeve.”

Oikawa squishes Iwaizumi’s cheeks together, fake pouting.

“And what are _you_ supposed to be? The stereotypical tsundere?”

Light bantering, extra kisses, and tight cuddles pass the time before the waffle maker beeps. Oikawa rushes over, slowly opens the maker, and dumps the waffles onto a clean plate. Iwaizumi pours two cups of coffee, and takes out a jar of sugar from the cabinet. Oikawa walks over to him, holding two forks and a small bottle of honey.

A [random lofi playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK_2VGOCDBg&t=792s) is their background music, as they enjoy each other’s company and the honey topped waffles. More waffles are being cooked, and more sugar is being poured into coffee.

 

It’s moments like these that Iwaizumi thinks he’s the luckiest man alive, and Oikawa thinks he’s found the love of his life. After all, there's nothing like a carefree Sunday morning to reinforce the bonds of love.


End file.
